legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephkye Moments- A fanfic by NatsumiChan98
Description- Dedicated to my favorite pairing: Zephkye! This fic is just a bunch of random moments between Zephkye, nearly all of them! It's pretty cute, and Skye is absolutely hilarious in her interactions with her... Ahem, six packified hotness... (Don't look at me like that, Zeph, it was a joke... Or was it?) Anyway, enjoy their moments! #When Skye first saved Zephyr in her first appearance in the game! One of her arms were around Zephyr and she was standing close to him and both their faces were pink :) #Her face when Aurora asks her if she was with Zephyr late at night #Zephyr's flushing pink and stuttering when asking Skye if she was going to be with him and the others #His face when Leaf was blushing around Skye. He was like "What are you doing with my woman?" #Zeph stating that Skye was "As strong as she is beautiful." #When Skye was out late at night and Zephyr appearing. He said that he thought she didn't want him around and Skye was like "Why would you say that? I like being around you." #When the group realizes that those two were out late at night a few times and both were flustered. Skye was like "H-hey! G-guys! It's not like that!" #Skye calling Zephyr a dork when he was rambling about the history of the universe. #Her reaction to Zephyr catching her when she collapsed and carried her to the Medical Wing... Skye: Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT?!" Her face turns bright red and Zephyr says that she's cute. #Their Pair Up Scenarios together, when Skye shows alarm when Zephyr is the only one who notices that she is injured and proceeds to take care of her. #Another Pair Up Scenario when Zephyr's badly afflicted with some type of medical thing and Skye gives him a type of medicine she made. Zephyr realizes that the type of medicine had ingredients from very dangerous places like active volcanoes and mountains and he asks her why she would go so far to do that for him. She says "Because you're important to me and you always have been." #When Zeph is "fanboying" over action figures and Skye randomly appears and calls him a dork. #When Zephyr asked Skye if she needed help with those "Big melons she had." (She literally was holding melons... But Skye took it the wrong way and created an explosion to send him flying.) #He's the only one who knows when she's not telling the full truth. #Them always working together late at night #They go off alone together a few times, on missions. #When Skye collapsed of exhaustion once arriving in the completely new area, Zephyr caught her. #Stream realizes that those two were collapsed together... And teases them about it. #Zephyr stating that marriage was a wonderful thing... #That Zephkye hug <3 and Zeph telling her that he will be there for her no matter what #In the Arena Side Quest, the announcer dude was about to reveal who Zephyr had feelings for and Zephyr yelled at him to shut up. #When Zephyr was being ignored when he was trolling someone and he was "sad"... Skye proceeded to pat him on the head and say "There there, Skye's here for you. Tell Skye where it hurts." #The awkward moment when even SHADOW, the dense brother of Skye knows about Zephkye. You know it's pretty obvious when even HE knows. #Luna dubbing their relationship as "Zephkye". #When Zephyr pats Skye on the head when he realizes that she's the only one who actually listens when he goes all "Dork Mode" and rambles about nerdy stuff. She smiles after this. #When Luna states that Zephyr and Skye's kid will probably be the new next in line person to take over Lumiere Inc. Skye notably turns pink and hides behind Shadow. Leaf and Glacieus repeatedly chant "Skye's turning pink! Skye's turning pink!" #In their final Pair Up Scenario, Skye admits that she's in love with him. She notably lists some reasons why she feels that way... Which she later realizes that she SAID THEM OUT LOUD TO ZEPHYR. He calls her cute. #In an optional cutscene between them in Part II, it's revealed that Zeph TOLD HER HOW HE FELT ABOUT HER. Skye tells him that around him, she feels like she's meant to exist. #Luna states to him that Skye thinks the world of Zeph and loves him. #In the Good Ending, a girl that has her hair and his eyes is seen. #In the Beach Side Quest, Skye sees Zeph shirtless for the first time and sees his "abs". She drops her sword (Don't ask why she would have a sword at a BEACH...) And she stutters. #Beforehand, she hid behind Stream because she thought it would be embarrassing for him to see her in a two piece swimsuit. #She pokes his abs at one point. #Luna notices Skye unable to speak clearly around him and pushes Skye onto him, yelling "JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!". They are pushed off screen. #They come back, both embarrassed. DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!!! #When Aurora mentions to Skye that some girls have been trying to get close to her man, and Skye starts yelling a bunch of death threats, which is hilarious considering that she would never hurt anyone. #When Zephyr yells "She's not for you, NOT FOR YOU!". The look on his woman's face is hilarious. #In Zeph and Shadow's Pair Up Scenarios, one of them has Shadow asking what is going on between Zeph and his sister. Zephyr turns really pink and screams and Skye comes in. She notices Zephyr's hot face and feels his forehead to try to figure out what's going on. #Skye states in one of the last scenarios that Zephyr doesn't mind acting like a dork around her anymore... Cue in Luna, who talks about their relationship going on the next level. #OH. AND GUESS WHAT. APPARENTLY LUNA AND STREAM CAME UP WITH A ZEPHKYE RULE BOOK... And they ship Zephkye the most out of the other team pairings... Unfortunately, Zephkye is unaware of the book, but you could probably imagine their reactions to it. #In one of the Side Quests, Aurora mentions out loud that Skye has "Racy underwear".... Zephyr's reaction to that statement is priceless and Skye whispers to herself "Kill me." #Zeph's always there to catch her when she collapses :) #In one Scenario, Skye mentions that Zephyr's hair is "fluffy", and proceeds to call him that. Luna notes that only SHE would know. #At the Thunder Temple, the group proceeds to use Zeph as a "Lightning Rod", and Luna says that Skye can use this as an excuse to hug him all she wants. #ZEPHKYE IS THE FAVORITE PAIRING OF THE CREATOR #IT IS THE MOST SHIPPED AND MOST POPULAR PAIRING IN THE WHOLE SERIES! #Apparently they have fan clubs for their pairing... As mentioned in a Scenario, people made keychains with their faces and hearts around the. OH AND GUESS WHAT? LUNA IS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH IDEA. #When Luna asks about Skye's relationship with Zephyr, her face turns pink and she blushes #Everyone in the group, including their parents ship Zephkye. #Zephyr refers to Skye "As strong as she is beautiful." #Skye mentions that she has some type of attraction towards Zephyr's abs... And admits they are attractive. #ALL OF US SHIP ZEPHKYE. PERIOD. EVEN THE PANDA. WHO WAS MENTIONED BY LIZZY TO LIVE WITH SKYE AND ZEPHYR FOREVER, WHEN THE PAIRING GETS MARRIED.